A Normal Day
by Yogscastrules
Summary: A collection of Sim One-off's.


**Just felt like writing a story about the Sims. I rushed it a bit at the end.  
Please write a review if you want me to write more stories.  
****Thank you and enjoy!**

**The Weeping Willow**

It was a normal day, in a normal world, with a normal girl. Except none of them were normal because it happened on the Sims 3. The girl had a normal enough name though, her name was Willow. But this isn't her story. It's about the tree she was named after. This tree had been in the 'Riverside' garden for generations. It had received much love and most of the love had come from Willow herself.

First, let me tell you about the Riverside household. They were the first residents of Sunset Valley. They built a country house next to the main river that winds its way through the heart of the village. It was then that they planted the tree; they planted it next to the river. The tree was the symbol of hope, the friend you could go to when you needed help. Its curtain like leaves could block you off from the rest of the world. That's why the Riverside household became popular.

"Egg fried rice or Boiled rice?" Willow said to herself in the Simlo store. She picked up one then the other, examining their contents.  
"Willow, it doesn't really matter. They're the same really." Danny said picking a random packet out her hand and dumping it into the basket. Danny was Willows boyfriend. They were both in their 20's and they met on the beach. Danny was a lifeguard on the beach and one night he had to rescue a girl who had been pushed off the Sunnyside Pier. Willow thought that it had been the end of her life when she travelled deeper and deeper into the clear blue water but when Danny came and took her ashore, they both realised that they loved each other.  
"Why do you need rice anyway?" Danny said dumping the basket onto the counter.  
"It's the 300th anniversary of sunset valley's residence and I wanted to make it perfect. Did you forget?" She said pulling some Simoleons out of her pocket and giving it to the shop keeper. It was amazing to think that the weeping willow tree had been there for so long.  
"Oh yeah! You're holding a feast buffet thing, aren't you?!" Danny said. Willow picked the food up and walked out of the store closely followed by Danny.

"Yeah. I'm holding it in my garden tonight, want to come?" Willow said walking back to her house.  
"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Danny replied.  
Willow thought to herself '_I'm not allowed to miss it; my house is the most popular place in the whole village_.'  
When they finally got to the Riverside house Willow said "We better go round the side and get the barbeque out." She nodded towards the side gate because her hands were full. "I better warn you, the barbeque is heavy!" Danny opened up the gate and walked through, holding it open for Willow as well.

"Ok, I'll move the barbeque from the garage onto the deck while you… you do whatever you want." Danny said walking up the garden until he got to the back door. Willow followed him in and dumped the food onto the kitchen counter. After she did that she walked to the bottom of the garden where the weeping willow tree stood. Willow loved spending her time by it. It's long leaves blew slowly in the wind. The waving of the leaves helped to calm a busy mind, that's what Willow needed now. But there was a better place to go. Willow circled the trunk of the weeping willow tree until she found the foot holes that she engraved into the trunk when she was young. Within no time she had climbed to the top. She sat down on her special branch. From there she could see for miles around. But she could also see the first party guests arriving.

Willow grabbed onto a vine-like leaf and slid down to the ground. As she walked back up the garden the party guests appeared from behind the side gate. Danny had the barbeque ready on the patio and was busy cooking chicken on it. Willow welcomed some of the guests including her best friends Ivy and Harry. She then rushed inside to put some of the food into the microwave. Before long, nearly all of the guests were there and the garden was packed full of people. _Ping!_ The microwave and the food inside it was ready.

But before Willow had a chance to take it out there was shouting coming from outside. Willow opened the back door to see two people with their fists out and getting ready to make contact. This was the most special day though and Willow didn't want anything to ruin it so she squeezed her way through the crowd until she came across the clearing in the middle where the fighters were.  
"Guys come on, the food is about to be served." She said walking up to a person who looked like Mortimer Goth. Willow gently held his hands and talked to him in a soothing voice. Willow had always been a very convincing person. But what she didn't know was that the other person came up behind her.  
"Lights out sunshine." He whispered in her ear. Then before she could act a mighty force sent her flying onto the floor. The shouting got louder and the people started to fight again.

Willow slowly stood up again unaware of what was going on. Danny had lost control of the barbeque and some people were lighting twigs and throwing them across the garden causing small plants to burn up. The whole party had turned into a battle field. Mortimer picked up Willow and threw her into the river at the bottom of the garden behind the weeping willow tree.  
"Just don't get hurt." He called over. In a matter of seconds the flaming twig throwing had turned to the house and the house had become the new bonfire. Smoke filled the air. The house was soon too bright to look at and the heat caused some of the garden gnomes to melt. Willows perfect day had become her worst nightmare. She couldn't stay around for long though because some of the violent guests started coming towards her.

Willow pulled herself out of the river and started to climb the tree. But the guests had other ideas and wheeled the barbeque over to set the leaves alight. The flames made their way up to Willow and just as they started to catch at her feet she jumped out of the tree and into the river. Danny ran over to her and lifted her out. He gave her a comforting hug and said "I know this matters a lot to you but all trees are the same really."

_Willow had a flashback to when they were at the Simlo store: Danny had said 'Willow, it doesn't really matter. They're the same really.'_

Willow pushed Danny away from her and shouted "This wasn't just a tree. This was my childhood memories, my life!" She was crying so much, she found it hard to speak. Willow ran to where everyone had gathered and shouted,  
"You all have no hearts. I'm doing this for my tree!" with everyone's attention she stared at the tree and slowly walked into the flames.

I said earlier that this story was about the tree- I may have lied. This story is about a girl giving up her life for the tree. I may have also said that the tree was the symbol of hope- I may have lied again. The girl was the symbol of hope; she sacrificed herself to stand up to what she believed in and what she loved. **This **is why the Riverside household became popular.

Just before the whole of the weeping willow tree burned down, Danny managed to rescue one of its catkins. He replanted it and now in Sunset Valley; the Weeping Willow tree and the girl, have become the legend that shall never die.


End file.
